I Swear This Time I Mean It
by Alice'slilsister
Summary: Sam and Quinn are the new "it" couple at McKinley High School. To Quinn, Sam is just perfect for her, unlike her baby daddy, Puck. But what happens when Puck wants Quinn back? Will things get too far? Things may never be the same for the Quinn and Sam.


**A/N Hey guys! :D I hope you guys like this story! I have been thinking about writing this for a while and I promise I am going to work so hard on it! Oh and this is my first Glee fanfic so please go easy on me .**

**Summary: Sam and Quinn are the new "it" couple at McKinley High School. To Quinn, Sam is just perfect for her, unlike her baby daddy, Puck. But what happens when Puck wants Quinn back? Will things get too far? How will Sam react? Things may never be the same for the "it" couple. **

**Pairings: Quinn/Puck, Quinn/Sam, Santana/Puck **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Glee, sadly D'x**

Chapter One

Quinn's POV

Sam… How would I describe Sam? Sam, to me, is like the boy next door, sweet, totally hot, and just perfect. He has an amazing voice, and whenever I hear him sing, I just get butterflies in my stomach. I haven't had that feeling ever since I was with Finn or Puck.

Another thing I like about Sam, he is nothing like Puck.

Puck was just a self-center, football star, player; that I sadly have to call the father of my baby. Even though I gave the baby up for adoption, I still think about her. What she's doing, how she's doing, if she's ever thinking about me.

I knew I made the right choice though. I knew I couldn't do the things that I wanted to if I kept her. I also knew that Puck wouldn't be much of a help. Even though he wanted to help, he wouldn't keep his hands off Santana. And if I didn't give the baby up for adoption, I probably wouldn't be with Sam. I mean I did tell him about her, but I would probably so wrapped up with taking care of her that I wouldn't even think of being with Sam.

My thoughts got distracted when I heard the bell ring for the end of the day. I got up from my chair and exited out of my Chemistry class to go to the music room.

While I was on my way to go to Glee Club, I saw Dave Karofshy with a slushy cup in his right hand full of grape slushy. He was looking around the hall, looking for one of us Gleeks to splash. I started to get worried when he was coming nearer towards me. He had the same look on his face as he always did when he was about to splash someone.

He spotted me and the tips of his mouth started going up. His walk was becoming a faster and he was heading my way. He was only a couple of feet away from me now. When I saw his right hand going up, I pulled my binder in front of my face, expecting a frozen cold drink splashing upon my face. It took me a couple of seconds when I realized he ignored me, tricking me, and started to go through the hallways, joking with other Glee members. I turned around and saw him getting closer and closer to Rachel Berry. I saw her eyes widen and she dropped her binder and put her arms up in front of her face. Dave was just a few inches away from her when he splashed her with the Grape Slushy.

"Of course," I said softly to myself.

I made a sharp turn and headed my way to the music room again. Let's just hope that another one of the immature football players weren't roaming around the halls, aiming to splash another Glee member… again.

I finally made it into the music room and saw most of the Glee members. Mr. Schuester wasn't in the room yet. He was probably locking up his Spanish classroom.

I took a seat next to my boyfriend, Sam, not really paying attention to the other students in the classroom. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and put his arm over my shoulders.

"So how is your day going so far?'' Sam asked.

"Well, when I was walking over here I saw Dave with a Grape Slushy in his hand…" I answered.

"Ah, I remember my first Slushy splash. Thank God, you were there to save me," I smiled and rolled my eyes when he said this, "So who did he splash this time?"

"Oh, you'll see," I knew that Rachel with be walking in any minute now.

After about a minute or two, everyone, except for Rachel, was now in the music room. Mr. Schuester finally came in too. Before he was about to give his lecture about this week's music he noticed that someone was missing.

"Um, where's Rachel?" He asked, having a confused look on his face.

"Who cares, why can't we just go on without her?" Kurt spoke up crossing his arms, "It would be nice to have a meeting without her,"

"Guys, I thought we talked about this! We are a team…" Mr. Schuester kept on going on going on and on about how we still need to work on being a better team and not critizing people (especially Rachel) behind their back when Sam started whispering something to me, "Wait, was Rachel the one who…"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Rachel came in having her head held high, just as always, and interrupting Mr. Schuester. Her hair was a little wet and sticky, still having some bit more Grape Slushy in it.

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel began," Dave threw yet another Slushy at me. It's a good thing I brought another change of clothes,"

Everyone either sigh or rolled their eyes.

"It's okay Rachel, go sit down," Mr. Shuester said, gesturing his hand towards us. He then started the lesson that we were going to sing about this week, "Alright, so one topic that many people always think about is the past and what mistakes they make along the way. And with the mistakes that they make there are always, _always_, apologizes said and forgiveness between people. So this week, I want you guys to sing about being sorry and forgiveness. The reward to the best person will receive a dinner for two to _Breadsticks_, my treat."

"Uh, Mr. Schu? Wasn't that the last reward you gave to us?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, it was the last reward," Mr. Schuester said.

"Are we working in a team with two people this time? And why exactly are we having this as our topic this week?" Rachel asked while jotting some stuff down in her binder.

"No not this time, Rachel. This is going to be a solo project. And, as you should know, Rachel, I am not supposed to talk about my personal life. So are there any questions?"

"But don't you always tell us stuff from your personal life?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, like when you told us stuff about you and your ex-wife," Brittany said in her usual low voice.

"That is not that point, guys. Anyway, any more questions _involving_ this week's topic?" Mr. Schuester added.

No one spoke up, the classroom was quiet.

"Alright, well I am sorry to say this but class dismissed. See you guys tomorrow," got all of his things together and left the room in a hurry.

The classroom suddenly got louder after he left.

So we have to do a song about being sorry and forgiveness. Well I dealt with that within that last two years. With all of the drama with being with Finn, getting pregnant with Puck's baby, getting kicked off of the Cheerios, and deciding whether or not to give up the baby up for adoption. I knew this assignment will be easy. It's just too bad we won't be able to work with a partner. I would defiantly be with Sam if we had a choice. We would probably have won the _Breadsticks_ reward, just like last time. But since it was just me, I don't know if I could win that. I mean we all know that Rachel has the best voice in the class, but you never know. Nobody really even likes Rachel that much.

"You know what I would really love?" Sam asked me. I thought for a moment. I knew that it involved him and me making out or something like that.

"What would you really love?"

"For you to come over and we could have some… oh I don't know… _alone_ time," Sam said, emphasizing the word "alone".

"Oh, really," I responded, blushing a bit, "Well, I think I can do that,"

"Quinn, you just made me the happiest guy on this planet," Sam said, smiling.

"You are such a suck up!" I told him and nudged him in the stomach.

We got up from our seats and left the classroom, going to Sam's car. His arm went over my shoulders and I felt more comfortable.

"Have fun you two," I heard Tina say behind us. I turned around and saw her sitting next to Mike; his arm was also over her shoulders. She winked at us and chuckled a bit. Both, Sam and I smiled.

We finally made our way to his car and got to his house. Before we got in his house, he went inside to check to see if anyone was home. I stood outside in my Cheerios uniform pretty cold, since it was the middle of September. After a couple of minutes I saw Sam come out of the front door. He came towards me and took my hand, leading me inside his house and onto the living room couch.

We were both now on the couch, me being on top of Sam. I closed my eyes as he slightly kissed my lips. His hands were slightly on my hips as the small kiss became a make-out session. I knew where this was going. I sat up quickly.

"Wait, wait. We are _not_ going all the way, Sam," I told him as my heart was beating faster. Sam slowly sat back up.

"I know, Quinn. I didn't think we were going to anyway,"

"Are… are you sure," I mumbled, "I mean if anything happens… I really don't want to go down that road again,"

"I know, I know. I promise I won't do anything like that to you. Not until you're ready,"

"Alright, thanks,"

Sam slowly lay down on his back, taking me with him. He put his left hand on my waist and his other hand on my left hand. We started making out again for about two minutes until Sam stopped and looked down at my left hand. I held up my hand a bit and looked at it. Right there on my ring finger was the promise ring Sam gave to me before Finn's mother and Kurt's father's wedding.

"I remember the day I gave this to you," Sam smiled.

"Yeah me too," I smiled back"I actually thought that you were proposing to me,"

"Well, if we were out of high school, then maybe." He said, still looking at the ring. He couldn't stop smiling, "I also remember the moment when I saw you wearing it at the wedding,''

"Well, what can I say? You're an amazing guy Sam Evans. I love you,"

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray,"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! It took me a while to write this and edit it. So tell me what you think by reviewing! Also if you want you can tell me some ideas for the story, I am open to anything :D**

**-Alice'slilsister **


End file.
